


lifeline

by MurasakiNoAo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Post-Canon, Rebuilding, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurasakiNoAo/pseuds/MurasakiNoAo
Summary: "Those things you said yesterday… Did you mean them?"((short tumblr prompt for entertainmentshipping))





	

**Author's Note:**

> i got a tumblr prompt and decided to upload it here 
> 
> please note the tags. the mentioned suicide is vague but its still there so please take care of yourself!

“I’ve been thinking about it at lot lately…” Dennis murmurs into the night air.

Yuuya shifts beside him, but doesn’t ask what he means. Doesn’t need to. By now he’s heard of what happened in the Fusion Dimension. Of what he did after losing that duel against Kaito.

“Is it…” he swallows and tries again, “is it bad that I liked it? The peaceful oblivion of it. How… everything was just silent for once.”

They are watching some children play in the park below them as they sit on rubble steps. A different time, Yuuya might have commented on how happy they all looked now that the war and fear that came with it was over and done with. They are now free to duel for fun rather than for their lives and at any other time his heart would be filled with warmth at the sight.

Yet now is not the time to feel warmth when the one sitting next to him is filled with so much sorrow.

He doesn’t quite know where to start, so he begins with a quiet, “it’s not bad.”

“It’s not?”

“No.” Yuuya leans back to watch the stars twinkle against the darkness of the sky. “Sometimes I want the same thing…” - a small pause - “silence.”

Dennis makes a broken noise from the back of his throat. The next moment finds them leaning against each other as the streetlights that still work begin to flicker on.

“I think I deserve it-”

“No. No one deserves it, Dennis.”

“But I-”

Yuuya turns so he can hold the other’s face with both hands without straining his back muscles too much. “Listen to me. No one deserves that, Dennis. Do you hear me? No one.” He pushes his forehead against Dennis’ for emphasis. “And you don’t deserve it, either. Yes, you may have done things in the past. Things you regret. The fact that you regret them at all is a sign that you’ve grown. No one deserves that. But everyone deserves a second chance. Do you understand me?”

It takes a moment, but Dennis nods eventually. Yuuya only lets go when he’s sure that he means it.

The tears in both their eyes goes unnoticed by the children in the park, along with the rest of what is left of Heartland City.

*

“Yuuya…?”

He hums from beside him. The stars are fainter that day, though the sight is welcoming. It means Heartland is slowly regaining the life it had lost, stealing the light from above to illuminate the streets below.

“Those things you said yesterday… Did you mean them?”

Yuuya reaches the space between them to grip Dennis’ hand and give it a light squeeze. “Every word.”

If he hears a hitch in Dennis’ breath, he doesn’t make it known.

They spend the rest of the evening stargazing with Yuuya’s hand in Dennis’ clutch like a lifeline.

**Author's Note:**

> im almost always open for drabbles so if you want one dont be afraid to go into my askbox on tumblr @prettyboyvoid


End file.
